Operation: Nightmare
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective Attack Objective - Corpus Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Island Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus City Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Valley Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Base Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Base Sector Goal - Event Base - Sandstorm Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *Fact Trivia *''Operation: Nightmare'' is the 2nd Special Event to feature the Corpus faction. *''Operation: Nightmare'' is the 2nd Special Event to use the Sector Goal as an Event Feature. *''Operation: Nightmare's'' Official Event Video does not feature Community Manager : Swag. **This is the first event video not to feature at least a voice over by Swag. **The Operation: Nightmare video features a voice over by an currently unknown member of Kixeye. *All Level 95 Sandstorm Bases completed during Operation: Nighthawk were added to the Sandstorm Mission Total. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Event Video not to feature a Voice Over by Swag'' - Operation: Nightmare Video Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Nightmare - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 08/12/15 ) - Operation: Nightmare - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 08/14/15 ) - Public Preview - Operation: Nightmare - ( Official ) - Public Preview *Kixeye Forum ( 08/17/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation: Nightmare - ( Official ) - Tips and Tricks *Kixeye Forum ( 08/17/15 ) - Official Operation: Nightmare Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 08/21/15 ) - Sandstorm Mission - What You Need To Know - ( Official ) - Sandstorm Mission Info *Kixeye Forum ( 08/25/15 ) - Mathematics of Entire Total Tier XP of Event Nightmare - Total Event Tier XP Info * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Nightmare-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Nightmare-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Nightmare-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Nightmare-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Nightmare-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Nightmare-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features Corpus Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Infiltrators SandstormBase-MapICON-Labled.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Sandstorm Base FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Choose-A-Start-Tier.png|Starting Tier Selection Nightmare-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Nightmare-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #14 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Nighthawk-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop ShrapnelOrdnance-LargePic.png|Shrapnel Ordnance NightmareWarTrophy.png|Target Practice Nightmare-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes TierPrizeDraw.png|Tier Prize Chest Nightmare-LargePic.png|Teir A Prize Nightmare HighDensityPlating-LargePic.png|Teir A Prize High Density Plating ShrapnelOrdnance-LargePic.png|Teir B Prize Shrapnel Ordnance Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-Nightmare.png|Sandstorm Base Prize Draw Sandstorm-LargePic.png|Sandstorm Base Award Sandstorm Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-XP-Award-Cutout.png|Sandstorm Base Award eXP Payout DiffusionPlating-LargePic.png|Diffusion Plating TitaniumBlades-LargePic.png|Titanium Blades Gallery - Backgrounds Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Corpus Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Corpus Cave Background Corpus-City-Background.jpg|Corpus City Background Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Corpus Fortress Background Background-Island-Floodgate2.jpg|Corpus Island Background IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Corpus Valley Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Sandstorm Base Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:A to Z